


Shut up And Dance With Me

by disenchantedphoenix



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, everyone loves a club, except for kah, there is clubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchantedphoenix/pseuds/disenchantedphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahk takes his brother to the place where he met Larry in the hopes that Kah will meet someone of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up And Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, Shut Up And Dance came on the radio, and I was inspired with this fuckery.
> 
> This is an au of an au (lol). An Aberration of Starlight by Ahkmenrahtrash is awesome, and y'all should give it a read. I'm not entirely sure what the author is going to do with Kah, so there's a good chance these fics are unrelated except for the clubbing aspect. So yeah. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Music blared so loudly that Kahmunrah could feel the floor vibrating faintly beneath him. All around them, people danced, bodies vibrating in time with the beat, almost as if they were a single entity. The lights were low, and neon colors glared from every corner and every person. Everywhere, people hung off their respective dates, kissing, touching, and _oh god, really? They're doing that in public_?

He had never wanted to leave a place more.

“So this is where you guys met?” he asked over the pounding music. He could already feel the headache coming on.

“What?” His brother shouted back. Ahkmenrah was smiling, arm linked with his boyfriend's, and their matching green bracelets were about to bore a hole through his retina.

Kah rolled his eyes, hating this place, hating them, and hating every single event in his life that had led to this moment. “I said, is this where you guys met?”

“Obviously,” Ahkmen replied, as if he were some sort of stupid child. “Here, blue means you're looking for guys.” He handed Kah the corresponding blue bracelet.

“I'm not looking for _anyone._ I don't even want to be here,” he said for what felt like the tenth time, though he slipped on the bracelet reluctantly. There was no use arguing; his brother was deaf to all protests.

“You _need_ to find someone,” Ahkmen replied. “Maybe then you'll be less surly.”

It wasn't but ten minutes before they abandoned him.

After wandering the club for a time, Kah found a seat near the wall. He let his head fall onto the table with a groan. Why had he let Ahkmenrah drag him to a club? Oh yes, because apparently, he needed to see the place where his brother had met Larry. Because, as Ahkmen believed, it was a magical place that would somehow grant him the same kind of happiness.

Bullshit.

It was horrid, and what was worse, no one was giving him a second glance. Not that he was here to pick up dates, but still. It hurt his pride.

Just when Kah was considering ditching this place, picking up some takeout, and walking home, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Slowly, he raised his head, face already contorted into the worst snarl he could muster. Words of scorn were on his lips, but they abruptly faded at the sight of this stranger. He was tall, blonde, and had the bluest eyes Kah had ever seen.

“Hey there,” the man said. He was forced to yell over the noise. “I couldn't help but notice, you look a little down.”

“And you felt the need to bother me about it?” Kah responded, one eyebrow raised with derision. Even so, curiosity dominated his emotions more than anything else.

The stranger shrugged. “Sure; why not?” Then he held out a hand. “Care to dance?”

Kah scoffed. “I don't dance.” Even so, he glanced toward the extended hand once more, holding his own hands close to his body with uncertainty.

“Well, you should,” The stranger replied with a smile, undeterred. “It'll help almost anything.”

Kah was about to decline, to walk away, but then he caught sight of his brother across the floor, hanging off of Larry with a look of pure bliss, and something inside him snapped. What the hell; there was nothing to lose. He'd give this a shot, probably make a fool of himself, and leave this place alone, just like always. But it couldn't hurt to try.

“Alright,” he finally said, taking the man's hand tentatively and letting himself be escorted to the center of the floor.

“The man shouted back. “My name's Lancelot, but most people call me Lance.”

“Oh. That's nice.” There was no use trying to shout his own name; this guy would never hear it right.

All around him was a writhing mass of bodies, with Kah standing awkwardly in the middle, shying away from the movement.

Lancelot was already dancing, moving with the music perfectly. “Come on, man; loosen up a bit.”

“I....” This was a bad idea; this was the worst thing he could have done. Kah didn't know how to dance, he didn't know the first thing about it, and besides, the party scene had never been for him. He felt absolutely ridiculous standing out there. “Never mind.”

Kah turned to leave, but all at once, he felt hands pull him back. Lancelot was gripping his sides, holding their bodies together and swaying to the beat of the music. With an undignified yelp, Kah tried to pull away, but it was no use. He was firmly stuck in Lancelot's arms.

“Come on, just dance,” Lance admonished him, a mischievous smile playing across his face.

“I don't belong out here.” Kah's voice was dripping with self-deprecation. Where had all his pride gone; the arrogance he so loved to use as a shield?

Somehow, Lancelot seemed to understand. “Relax,” he shouted back. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

For once in his life, Kahmunrah did as he was told. He let himself be directed, be protected as the music continued. And this stranger's hypnotic eyes seemed to calm him. Lance could make him laugh, something he hadn't been able to do in a very long time. Soon, there was a smile plastered across his face. Lancelot spun him, actually spun him, and he let it happen. He let himself have fun.

This went on and on for what felt like hours, until Kah's muscles were screaming, and the sweat was pouring off of him. When it felt as though he could barely keep upright, he motioned with a finger toward the door and threaded his way through the crowd, certain that Lance was following.

Outside, the air was cool against his hot skin, and the sudden silence was loud and comforting. He fell against the wall, letting his eyes close.

“So,” Lance said after a time. The blonde was watching him from the other side of the door, also using the wall for support. “Was it as bad as you expected?”

“....No, actually,” Kah replied. “It was rather enjoyable.”

Lancelot grinned. “You lisp.”

“So what?” Kah retorted, a little faster, not to mention more aggressive, than he should have. Inside, the loud music had masked his speech impediment, but out here, there was nothing. He sneered. “You're British.”

Lancelot laughed, loudly and garishly. “I like you.” he said, licking his lips. “You're cute. Spunky.”

“I am _nothing_ of the sort.”

“Mmhmm.” The blonde's eyes sparkled. “Wanna go back inside?”

This time, it was Kah who took Lancelot's hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me. I wrote this in like an hour.


End file.
